


【热高/芹漆】染-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【热高/芹漆】染-七十二疑冢

【热高/芹漆】染-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【热高/芹漆】染](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_1163ad0f)

◎『热血高校』同人，芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌  
◎主要走电影向，涉及一部分的漫画剧情  
◎only没头没尾的段子

染

芹泽多摩雄先是注意到有人正在用一整根烤肠喂路边的野猫，然后才认出来那个人其实是漆原凌。

其实芹泽并没有看到对方的脸，只是看到穿着凤仙校服的学生撑着伞蹲在路边，伞面下伸出一只手捏着细长的竹签，把烤肠递到那只黑白花色的野猫够得到的地方。而野猫也没有过多的防备，低叫了几声之后便去叼住烤肠。  
看到完整的烤肠立刻被咬出几个缺口，一阵遗憾之情从芹泽的心底油然而生。辰川时生告诉过他，不能吃流浪动物咬过的东西，当然家养的也不行。  
虽然芹泽本人觉得没有什么大问题，但时生正在准备大学的入学考试，无论如何也不能在这种时候给他添麻烦。  
芹泽摸了摸鼻子，打算就此离开，那个人却先一步站起身来，他撑着伞转过头，露出的果然是漆原的脸。  
——本来凤仙也找不出第二个打着黑伞的人。

这是他们第几次见面了？  
第一次是在“芹泽杂货铺”前的交锋，铃兰和凤仙的对峙之间隔着川西升，后来经户梶提醒，芹泽才知道对面那个打着小黑伞的就是把筒本打到住院的漆原凌。  
第二次是凤仙教学楼中的决战，第三次则是在医院。  
那么这就是第四次了。  
要说单独见面的话，却是第一次。

临近正午的街道上几乎没有可以避开阳光的地方，漆原站在他自己撑起的那片阴影底下，注意到了芹泽投来的目光。

  
2017-10-15  
2  
23

[#孝刚](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AD%9D%E5%88%9A)

[#热血高校](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E9%AB%98%E6%A0%A1)

[#芹漆](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E6%BC%86)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_1166b5f2)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_11638655)  


评论 ( 2 )

热度 ( 23 )

  1. [](https://esther876.lofter.com/) [esther](https://esther876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://alan5193.lofter.com/) [阿懒](https://alan5193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bianchengjuzi.lofter.com/) [橘子](https://bianchengjuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qiyuan958.lofter.com/) [狡童](https://qiyuan958.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://roazl.lofter.com/) [樹蔭舆唐辛子](https://roazl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) [是阿诺啊yu](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yata31.lofter.com/) [毒卡的大兄弟](https://yata31.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yata31.lofter.com/) [毒卡的大兄弟](https://yata31.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://lenglengqingqingdan.lofter.com/) [冷冷清清淡](https://lenglengqingqingdan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://jiongjiongzi.lofter.com/) [炯子炯子](https://jiongjiongzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) [annylvqh](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) [annylvqh](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ushijimasuki.lofter.com/) [唯见江心秋月白](https://ushijimasuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) [表观奇迹](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) [鸡腿子](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://moutubieyiyuzuoyemozhang.lofter.com/) [宸凡凡～](https://moutubieyiyuzuoyemozhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://2383262050.lofter.com/) [xmooo_](https://2383262050.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ruosu3398.lofter.com/) [若苏](https://ruosu3398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
  



End file.
